La calidez del sufrimiento
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Sabes bien lo que esto significa, china, ya no hay vuelta atrás... Lastima mi cuerpo Rusia, te suplico, Aru...


_**Pareja: RusiaxChina**_

_**Advertencias: Shonen ai en todo su esplendor. **_

_**Homofobicos, Fuera! **_

_**Notas: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pretenecen, y blah blah blah, todas esas obviedades que se ponen en los fan fics... oh me tome la libertad de mezclar los nombres de los paises con sus nombres humanos, espero no les moleste u.u .... aclarado eso, lean! y comenten si son tan amables ... n.n**_

* * *

La fría mañana en la casa de Rusia se encontraba en silencio absoluto . La apacible nieve empezaba a caer , cubriéndolo todo a su paso, el viento susurraba algo inentendible debido a la ventisca que se iniciaba en aquel lugar.

Iván estaba aun medio dormido, abriendo los ojos con algo de disgusto, La visión de la nieve cayendo desde la ventana no le era nada agradable, sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar , muy lejos de esta dimensión del plano terrestre, Definitiva mente era uno de esos días en los que lo mejor era quedarse en casa , Iván se levanto y cerro las cortinas de un jalón, dejando la habitación en oscuridad total , las sombras se distorsionaban haciendo en conjunto un lugar tenebroso y un tanto escalofriante .

Aun adormilado, de improviso los recuerdos de una imagen se hicieron presente , sobre una persona abrazándolo , Nefastos sueños borrosos,ni si quiera pudo ver que tipo de persona había podido hacer un acto tan extraño como darle un abrazo a aquel ser que solo tenia en mente la dominación mundial , a todos les infundía miedo el Ruso , eso era seguro. ...

Entonces mas recuerdos se hicieron presentes,

La roja sangre caía al suelo , manchando los alrededores, las miles de caras suplicantes , el terror en los rostros de la gente , el dolor asfixiante, la sed de muerte.

La blanca nieve siempre lo seguía, al igual que sus memorias ,- Por eso es que algún día, viviré en un lugar en donde pueda ser arrullado por la tibieza de un lugar sin nieve, tal vez sea acogedor...

,

todas las noches eran iguales, matizando sus sueños con perturbantes escenas, El pasado de Rusia es sin duda la razón de su poca cordura, y ese carácter desquiciado,

Llegando incluso a disfrutar aquellos semblantes aterrorizados, se había convertido en una nación que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, y no podía negarlo. Ya era una parte vital en su existencia..,

Y entonces el vació llego de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir miserable. Tenia ganas ahora mas que nunca de azotar sin piedad alguna , y demostrar que nadie mas en el mundo era

capaz de someterlo.

-La infelicidad y el padecimiento de las personas suele ser algo exquisito, no quisiera perderme tales escenas- y sonrió para si mismo

-El día de hoy no habrá nadie en mi casa, así que, estaré solo , no es que me moleste, estoy mas que acostumbrado a la soledad..-

Fue entonces que el teléfono sonó , sacándolo de inmediato de su pequeña reflexión.

-Buenos días Iván aru , quería ver si podías venir a terminar de firmar los tratados que quedaron pendientes ayer aru, te parece bien si voy par allá, Aru?

-Que calidez. -.. de improviso una escena mas de su sueño se hizo presente, aquel abrazo de nuevo , justo al momento de escuchar la voz del chino.

* * *

Unas Horas después, China llegaba a los aposentos del Ruso .

-Que fri.. fri .. fri.. frio Aru~! Necesito algo de calor por aquí!-

-Puedo abrazarte si deseas , mi estimado china.- le dedicaba estas palabras el ruso, sonriendole de la forma mas amable que pudo-

-Pero que cara de cinismo aru, me conformo con un té aru-

-Bien, iré a prepararlo entonces , aguarda-

- No esta ninguno de tus ayudantes ahora? Que inusual que tu seas quien atienda a tu invitado, aru,- una gesto de curiosidad se hizo notar en el pelinegro-

-Te refieres al trio báltico? , No , les di un par de días libres para variar, quería estar solo .-

Huum, verdadera mente misterioso, aru, al menos pensé que Lituania estaría haciendote compañía aru.-

-No, por supuesto que no podia rechazar esos días libres, creo que esta ahora mismo en casa de Polonia-

-Que sorpresa, Aru-

-y Que me dices de tus hermanas? seguro que Belarus anda merodeando por aquí, no? ella es tan bonita y atenta contigo, siempre...

-No, tampoco esta por aquí - decía Rusia , alzando un poco la voz, siendo que hablaba desde la cocina.-

Unos minutos pasaron, y Llegaba Ya Rusia con el te , colocando las tazas con delicadeza encima de la mesa.

-Por que me preguntas esas cosas, China? sera que estas celoso? -Inserte Mirada insinuante-

-P.. Por supuesto Que no, Aru! Que te hace pensar esa tontería? Que sacrilegio, aru, que que...- Y de súbito detuvo sus palabras,-

El rostro mirando al vació de Rusia era suficiente motivo, por lo cual, se acerco a su aliado.

-Sucede algo malo, Aru?-

Rusia Tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, precisamente ese día en que tenia visitas, tenia que recordar aquellas experiencias manchadas con sangre inocente,

La soledad , frustración y Rusia, todo aquello era uno solo.

-Toma esto, Aru-

Y se oyó un pequeño sonido. proveniente de un golpe a la cabeza de Rusia.

-Me ... golpeaste?-

-Si , Aru. Que te pareció, aru?-

-Bueno, nadie en mucho tiempo habría hecho semejante acto.- El ruso lo miro conmocionado-

-Al menos ya estas despejado, aru- y le sonrió.

Los dos se miraron unos momentos, Para Rusia, el chino era un personaje bastante singular, le atraía, le interesaba, su actitud era algo que no pasaría por que dominar a aquel ser extraordinario , tan hermoso , tenia que hacerlo parte de si mismo.

-china...-

los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro, así que, sin perder tiempo, Rusia se acerco mas de lo que debía, casi rozando los labios del chino.

-Que demonios haces, Aru~!- estas loco, aru! - y le arrojo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluida a su gatita Shinaty chan , que saco de quien sabe donde.

-Algo malo pasa? Solo quería hacer que fueras uno con migo.-

Tu y tus ideas desquicia das, aru! , no quiero, aru~!- le gritaba inflando los mofles-

sabes? que me rechaces hace que seas aun mas deseable para mi., desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te ...

-Callate,!-

China estaba en ese instante cubriendo los labios del ruso con ambas manos. impidiendo su habla.-

-No, por favor aru... no lo digas.. no ahora.., no en estos momentos, yo... quiero hacer aun tantas cosas por ti, no merezco que me dediques estos sentimientos...-

Rusia quito con delicadeza las manos de su rostro-

No comprendo, bien sabemos ambos que te atraigo, que me atraes... entonces cual es el problema , china? -y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y disgusto-

quiero hacerte feliz... y aun estamos lejos de esto, bien lo sabes. quiero que olvides los recuerdos que te atormentan, quiero que solo pienses en mi...

Si quieres que sonría, entonces has lo que te ordene.

-Lo haré! si es para ti, lo haré! para nadie mas, ningún otro país merece mi devoción mas que tu! entiendes? por eso, haz lo que quieras con migo!-

China entonces se despojo de su elegante conjunto chino, quedando desnudo frente a Rusia, se acerco a su cuerpo y se sentó en sus piernas, los dos compartieron un beso largo y lleno de deseo.

-Sabes bien lo que esto significa, china, ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-Lastima mi cuerpo, te suplico, Aru...-

Entonces comencé a besarlo, tan fuerte y profundo que sus labios sangraron de inmediato, mordi con hambre y el no se quejaba en absoluto, pero su semblante indicaba que dolía, seguí devorandome su boca, rasguñe su cara un poco de sangre salio de sus labios, que se deslizaba por la piel tersa, limpie con mi lengua, y su mirada parecía nublada, tan solo un poco.

Me Odie por un momento, Hacer que los demás sufran es una satisfacción y un deleite que no debería estar experimentando, pero , por ese semblante encantador de sumisión y dolor , hacia que cambiara de opinión, quería detenerme, pero esto de alguna forma me resulta adictivo.

Con mis uñas rasguñe sus costados, el lanzo un pequeño grito, no podria realmente expresar el maravilloso semblante que me dedico, solo para mi,

esa angustia me envuelve , me deslumbra, es un éxtasis completo, Me pregunto si quizás podría poner aflicción mas grande en su rostro, mire un pequeño cuchillo

a algunos metros, sobre de la mesa, lo miraba fijamente, mis ideas empezaron a fluir.

Que pasaría si juego con ese instrumento? que sucedería si lo introduzco en su carne? poco a poco, hundiéndose en ese esplendoroso y cálido cuerpo desnudo, con todas esas Heridas provocadas por el instrumento, la tibieza de su sangre corriendo por doquier, que maravilloso espectáculo deberia significar , quiero ver tu silueta retorcida, ese semblante adolorido emanando de ti, quiero que sufras, quiero que ruegues, que pidas clemencia,

es tan sublime, tan solo imaginar aquello me lleva a un éxtasis profundo....

El dijo que lo haría para mi, por que quiere hacerme feliz, el me lo regó. me miro a la cara y acerco el cuchillo a su propio cuerpo ,

mi semblante en ese momento devio parecer el de un completo psicópata descontrolado, sin razón , ni control sobre si mismo, o eso pienso , por que me miro aturdido,

fue en ese instante cuando le hice un corte pequeño en su abdomen, el fluido rojizo comenzo a correr , yo miraba con atención, estupefacto por el color carmín, siguiendo la linea de sangre bajar ...

entonces lo bese con mucha pasion, con enormes deceos de hacer lo que a mi se me diera en gana, queria verlo derrotado, suplicando, queria avergonzarlo y humillarlo, bese con mas pasion y nuestras lenguas jugetearon, corte su brazo encajando esta vez un poco mas el objeto ensangrentado, gimio mi nombre , el jadeo fue lleno de dolor Mis manos pasaban por doquier, recorriendo su desnudez, sus heridas, su esbelto cuerpo que ardia de placer y dolor.... entonces , lagrimas empezaron a rodar, pero no le pertenecian, a el, eran mis propias lagrimas...

aquel dolor ajeno entonces tomo otro significado,

si, así es, YO estaba llorando a causa de haber lastimado a aquella persona ,

Lo tome entre mis brazos, el estaba completamente inmóvil, no entendía el por que de aquellas lágrimas mías...

lo acerque a mi, y le di un suave beso en sus labios, el solo me abrazo, era tan cálido...

sentía su calor....

No dijimos nada un par de minutos, permanecimos abrazados , sintiendo nuestros cuerpos juntos, esa sensacion me ahoga, siento que nada mas cabe ahora en mi pecho.

entonces fue cuando el rompió el silencio.

- Iván , Te amo así como eres, quiero... quiero que lo sepas... No quiero que cambies, no te comprendo , pero como te conocí desde aquel primer día, así te empecé a amar,aun si tengo que sufrir, quiero ser tuyo por siempre-

Lo mire y mas lágrimas salían, el las beso , parecía comprender lo que quería decirle, sin necesidad de las palabras....

-Yo también te amo, Yao-

Y con un beso sellamos esa promesa invisible de permanecer juntos para siempre, justo como en mi sueño, probablemente en este lugar tan frió, si puede nacer un poco de calidez....

**Fin **


End file.
